


(FR) Un jour normal

by PenArt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/PenArt
Summary: Série d'oneshots. (G1)1-La journée de Prowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(EN) A normal day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134212) by [EN_PenArt (PenArt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenArt/pseuds/EN_PenArt)



> **Disclaimer :** Une fanfic sur un site de fanfics, ça ne surprendra personne que je n'en tire donc aucun profit ! L'univers et les personnages déjà existants ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le texte, l'intrigue et tout ce que je crée autour. Bref. Je ne fais qu'inventer une histoire avec tous ces personnages.

La porte s'ouvre, tu l'avais verrouillée. Mais elle s'ouvre quand même. Pour laisser passer le mech d'argent qui en en te voyant sourit, mais il sourit tout le temps. Tu n'y fais pas attention. Il te reste quelques heures à peine pour finir. Il va rester une vingtaine de minutes, comme à chaque fois. Il est une nuisance, mais une bénéfique. Dix points sur quarante-huit sont réglés directement lorsqu'il laisse la salle. Au moins une heure de gagnée.

Une alarme retentit, tu appelles directement la ligne de com personnelle du mech chargé de la sécurité tout en rédigeant un rapport urgent. Comme tout ceux que tu rédiges.

Une invasion decepticon dans le couloir 8. Red Alert soupçonne Skywarp de s'être téléporté depuis la base decepticon sous-marine, amenant de ce fait toute une troupe à l'intérieur de l'Arche.

Tu examine l'idée de quitter le bureau et abandonner ce rapport.

Jazz pirate ta ligne de com. Tu lui a déjà dis de ne pas faire ça. Mais c'est Jazz.

Fausse alerte c'était les jumeaux. Ils ont découvert les ballons d'eau.

Tu avais pourtant prévenu les humains.

Le couloir 8 est inondé.

Red Alert pense toujours que les Decepticons en ont profité pour venir. Tu communiques avec un des scientifiques afin qu'ils aillent analyser l'eau du couloir 8.

Dix minutes passent. Red Alert est hystérique. Une explosion a retenti il y a cinq minutes dans les laboratoires scientifiques. L'eau serait piégée.

Tu appelles la com de Ratchet. Tout est normal, c'est Wheeljack. Tu préviens Red Alert. Il attend les résultats des analyses.

Toujours aucun signe des Decepticons te com' Ironhide.

Les résultats arrivent enfin. Percepteur n'a pas trouvé de sel, seulement une haute teneur en chlore. Ça retient l'attention de Red Alert. Un empoisonnement de l'eau. Tu prétextes la visite de Mirage pour couper la ligne de com. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mirage est actuellement dans la base decepticon. Pour des raisons de sécurités, seul toi et Jazz sont au courant.

Malgré les interruptions habituelles de la journée, tu as fini la rédaction des rapports, les plans sont mis à jour et les stratégies définies pour le mois prochain. Seuls trois rapports sur ceux prévus ne sont pas arrivés sur le bureau aujourd'hui : ceux de Jazz, Wheeljack et Sideswipe. Jazz préfère toujours le faire oralement, pour raison de sécurité.

~0~

Je suis à cinquante pourcent sûr que c'est par paresse aussi. Wheeljack est indisposé. Sunstreaker a rendu un rapport pour deux. Ils savent pourtant que je veux un rapport de chacun. Des informations pourraient manquer.

Voilà, mon rapport de ce jour est presque terminé.

Ah, Jazz est là pour le sien.

~0~

Enfin, je suis couché. Ma com' est coupée. Mes optiques s'éteignent. Jusqu'à demain.

~0~

* * *

_Prowl._


End file.
